


A FRIEND?

by golden_ace



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Cute, Love, M/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_ace/pseuds/golden_ace
Summary: a cute little story about donghun.*Mainly dongjun*features- wowhun, and wowkwan. Also Chan :))
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Kudos: 6





	A FRIEND?

**Author's Note:**

> Just read until the end :))

Today was Donghuns first day at his new job, and school. He isn't really the most outgoing person but has become better as the time goes on. All summer he has been dreading moving and leaving everything he once knew as his behind. But the boy understood how hard times have gotten after his father passed away, and never would he give his mother a hard time about them having to up and leave. 

She actually did not want donghun to get a job, and just wanted him to focus on school. But the boy was way to stubborn and got a job to help his mother in any way. It only took about three days for him to find a job. Donghun guessed that the small cafe must have been desperate. Especially when he met the boss of the place, which happened to be a boy younger than him. 

His name was Yuchan and he had been desperately trying to find someone to fill in. The younger boy really made donghun feel inferior. Donghun was living with his mother still and was attending a university to get a degree in psychology. A field he has been studying for a couple years. The younger boy who was now his boss owned this lovely cafe, and was still trying to take classes as well. 

Even though he felt like a loser compared to yuchan they got along really well, and well his schedule would be full of pure work. According to chan quite a few people come in, and happen to be regulars. So whenever Donghun was taking his classes chan would work, and vice versa. He really felt a sense in pride. He had barely moved and knew really nothing about this city, but he already had a job, got transferred to a good university, and feels a strong bond forming between him and chan.

So today was his first day of school and of work. He would have to quickly rush over to the place after class. Luckily the past 5 days donghun was being trained mainly because there was no way he would be able to get help from chan. 

Donghun walked out of his room all ready for his first day. He stopped by the kitchen and saw a plate of food sitting there. He knew his mom had already left for work because that's all she does, and really it makes the boy feel bad. He feels like it is his responsibility to take care of his mom. But she is one stubborn woman and its hard to get her to understand.

It was nice weather outside, nice than expected. Donghun had put the food up before he left. Maybe because it was his first day that made him not hungry. The male didn't feel nervous, but definitely was not hungry. There were many other college students going in and coming out. They alll seemed to knoww exactly where togo and what to do. Of course they are not new to this school like he is.

Now that he was standing here looking around he knew he was nervous. His arms wee covered in goosebumps, and his breathing was still trying to stabilize. The last thing that donghun wanted to do was ask for help. He has always found is really embarrassing to not know where to go. Regardless of the situation. He saw this person on the floor picking up papers around him. He had brown hair and seemed to be struggling. 

The male walked over and started gathering the scattered papers form around him. Still the guy just kept picking his stuff up and said nothing until donghun handed him the papers that were now stacked neatly in his arms. " **Thank you** " he bowed with a small smile. He seemed a bit more on the shy type, and donghun released that all of those papers where sketch paper. They mostly all looked drawn on. " _Hello. I'm Donghun. Im so sorry for taking up your time but im new here and am a bit lost_ " he was a lot more calm now that he was talking to someone.

" _I need to find the psychology building_ " the other slightly taller boy nodded in understanding and pointed over to a building that looked to be made of glass. It was tall and came across as very dark. _"thank you"_ donghun smiled and bowed. " **psychology seems hard. good luck"** the other smiled as he turned away making sure to hold tightly onto his things. " _wait your name"_ this was the first person Donghun met at school, and he seemed like an interesting person. So donghun knew he would want to at least know his name.

" **Kim Sehyoon** " he turned half yelling back before turning and stumbling away. Just from his appearance it was obvious he was an art major. The papers all drawn on, and his jeans seemed to have paint splatter all over them. He even had a small purple streak of paint across his cheek. Besides that he was obviously very shy, and it actually soothes donghun while talking to him because at least he knew that some people actually got shy.

He stored the males name into his brain and approached the building that was pointed at earlier. On the front door it read "psychology" in dark bold letter. He felt relived to finally be in the place where he was most comfortable. Something he was used to .

His classes were all back to back, and he was complemented in every one. It seemed that he was a bit ahead from where they were currently learning. So everything went smoothly. His classes only consisted of 5 others at most. They were all mainly empty classes, which made him wonder why the building was so high for only a small amount of learners.

Now that he was out and the anticipation of his first day were over he felt a wave of refreshment hit him. That heavy weight that was resting on his shoulders have noe disappeared. Donghun didn't feel like walking to his job even though it is not very far, but he had no money at the moment. So he had really no choice, and he was just grateful that is was a warm day with not to much sun. Maybe he could use this as thinking time.

The walk as he knew was not long, and it actually was not as bad as he thought. The place currently had one person seated on the corner, and donghun was relived that he was the only one there at the moment. When walking inside Chan greeted him with a huge smile, and even pulled him into a small hug. The small show of affection was a bit shocking for donghun but there was nothing wrong with it of course. 

The fresh smell of coffee was floating around the air. Everything was still the same. Nit that he expected it to be different its just he was taking this time to memorize small detail about this homey feeling place. In total there where 7 four seater tables, 5 double sitter, and 3 single seats with a super small space. Those must be places were the more quiet kids would sit. He even wondered if Sehyoon was one of the regulars, and sat in those types of spots.

Chan didn't really do much explaining because the older already knew how to do well everything already. Its not like this was his first Job at a cafe or anything. So when Chan left donghun didn't feel nervous at all. He knew what to do, and plus when he works at jobs like this he has to put on this front and act more bold. That is part of his job, being nice and such. Thats what they call customer service, and he always tried his best to excel.

The place was getting a bit busier but really nothing he couldn't handle. He even made a few new friends who seemed nice enough, and more importantly they gave a generous tip. It seemed that this was a place most college student come to after a hard day. Mostly everyone who walked into the place asked him many questions. It would of course be kind of irritating but this was his job, and it was not right to snap at anyone. So he would always answer any of there questions, which almost all included "where's chan? Do you work here? are you new to this town? Oh cool what do you study?" To be reasonable these were all different people and he knew it would be like this.

It was growing late when a group of boy walked in. Most were all the same size, and they where all laughing. It was nice to see such wholesome groups of people. When they came up to the counter to order their drinks donghun was giving his best customer service, like always, but didn't fail to recognize a familiar face. It made the older smile to see him.. " _Sehyoon_ _hi_ " he smiled back at the boy behind the counter and gave his order as all of his friends were staring at him. 

Donghun would be dumb to say that these boys weren't some of the most handsome people he had ever seen. Despite only being three, but that counts as a group. Once they were seated donghun made them their drinks. It took almost no time at all, plus he was curious to see what kind of people Sehyoon would hang around with. Yes a bad habit that he has is analyzing people, and although donghun tries to stop its what he studies so really it comes very natural.

One thing he noticed was that the smallest boy out of the group seemed to be clingy to Sehyoon, and it was obviously normal as their other friend seemed completely unbothered by it. The one that was not Sehyoon or the smaller was enjoying cracking jokes as his friends fed into them. When donghun set the drinks down the Boyd contuned talking. They thanked him, but before he could leave Sehyoon asked if he could stand there for a minute.

The taller pulled a paper out of his bag accidentally shrugging the smaller off. The boy handed it over to donghun as his body just stood frozen. "how did you.- this is amazing" a huge smile was forming across his face. **"I wanted to thank you got helping me earlier.. you know picking up my stuff. Well I was able to get a good mental picture and draw you"** he had a soft warm smile. One much more soft than earlier.

" _can I hug you?_ " donghun was very happy because it seemed that he made a new friend. A real one, and it felt amazing. The two shared an intimate hug before Donghun bowed and went back to the counter. He knew the tension at the table had gotten tense after he had removed himself from sehyoons embrace. Mainly because something was going on with the clingier boy. It was obvious he had some sort of crush, and any sane person would be able to see that. 

Another thing is the funny guy kept making weird eye contact with donghun. Like super weird and it would always be more than a 5 second stare. But nevertheless when the boys left Sehyoon bid a final goodbye before following his friends and that made the olders day end well. Sehyoon was really a great human being, and there is no doubt they will become amazing friends.

The next few weeks were actual great, He was excelling in his classes as well as being part of that group of boys. Yuchan also happened to be a pat of it, and with help from Sehyoon and the youngest the other two warmed up to him. Really the only one that took longer than the rest was byeongkwan, and donghun is not dumb he knows its because of how close him and Sehyoon are.

But the smaller stopped being so bitter after learning the type of person donghun is, and a couple days ago something had changed in the group. Donghun and Junhee were now starting to become really close. They are acting very clingy with one another, but this was never weird behavior for Junhee. He was always this way with everyone. However the only person who donghun was clingy with was sehyooon, and it was never to this extent.

When Donghun worked late Junhee would stay just to takee him home. He would linger around bu the other class in the afternoons. They would eat lunch together, and everyone is pretty sire they have spent nights at each others houses. More at Junhee since donghun lives with his mother still. This change had always made everyone wonder what happened, but not a word would come from anyone.

Donghun he knew he was in love with Junhee, and although it is hard to tell exactly when all he knows is that how he feels. He was always certain of his feelings and he was more than certain about this. The first time they met he did think that Junhee was unbelievably handsome, but then again he thought they all were. Either way the electricity between them was growing stronger, and the only thing that worried him was since Junhee was this way with everyone if he even thought about the older.

They were currently snuggled up on Junhee couch. While chan was laying on the floor, and byeongkwan was sitting in sehyoons lap in the recliner. Really sometimes donghun wished Sehyoon wasn't so clueless, or that byeongkwan would just come out with the truth. But then again here he was. Being the exact same as byeongkwan. Tiptoeing around the way he actually feels.

The youngest of them all had fallen asleep, and the other two were just talking over the movie. Junhee had also fell asleep, and so it was probably better if donghun took him to bed. He slowly removed his arms from around the sleeping boy and climbs over him. Then places his hands underneath his legs and torso. Picking him up bridal style. 

The two boys spared a small glance but then just looked away because this was nothing new. He carried the boy and slowly laid him down on his cold bed. The younger was starting to stir so donghun was trying to be very quiet. He was almost able to escape until he was pulled roughly down next to the boy. "Junhee its okay go to sleep" 

" _Stay_ " his voice was so deep and it made donghuns heart skip a beat. " _ok_ " he laid down next to the boy and let him cuddle into his chest. Donghun took a deep breathe. Inhaling the scent of Junhee. This was it. It was the time he had to do it. " _Junhee I think.. im in love with you_ " when he heard nothing that familiar weight was placed back on his shoulders. The younger must have fallen asleep. So maybe it wasnt meant to be.

" _I am in love with you too"_ the man lifts his head from donghuns chest and places a small kiss on his lips. This was the most shocked the older had ever been in his entire life. But he felt so happy. " _now go to sleep_ " Junhee placed his head back in its initial spot, as they both dozed off into sleep. Excited about what tomorrow will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I feel like I rushed the end a bit but its okay.


End file.
